De cosas imposibles
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Su vida siempre tenía una limitación, algo imposible.
1. Chapter 1

Su vida siempre había estado plagada de cosas imposibles. Sueños sin concretar.

Sus padres lo habían llevado a la audición de Peter Pan y el país de Nunca Jamás. Realmente había esperado ese día, se había preparado para cantar y bailar con las hadas. Estaba tan seguro que conseguiría el papel.

Por eso cuando la profesora eligió a un niño crespo y demasiado pequeño para tener 7 años, supo que lo odiaba.

-Sebastian, eres mejor que esto-dijo su padre en un intento de evitar la frustración de su único hijo.

El niño sólo lo miró y pasó por su lado. No quería saber nada más de todo eso. Se negaba a escuchar algo. Por lo que caminó fuera del auditorio escolar y cuando iba a salir vio a un niño castaño de preciosos ojos azules. A él lo vio audicionar y no lo dejaron porque al momento de hablar olvidó sus líneas.

Pensó en acercarse a hablar, pero su padre se veía molesto y le daba mucho miedo. Sin embargo, decidió intentarlo, pero apareció de nuevo el niño crespo, quien al verlo lo hizo reír diciendo alguna estupidez ¡Incluso el hombre sonrió! Lo odiaba aún más si era posible.

Lo que nadie notó es que al pequeño castaño se le había caído un oso de peluche con una pañoleta celeste. Sebastián corrió a tomarlo para dárselo, pero era tarde, ya se marchaban de ahí.

-Lo cuidaré-susurro abrazando al oso de felpa-y te lo devolveré.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando tenía 12 años se trasladaron a Francia y pasó al menos 5 años en la ciudad de la luz, París. Lo que nunca espero fue volver a Estados Unidos, específicamente a Westerville.

Sin embargo el trabajo de su padre lo requería. Fue por eso que comenzó sus últimos años de secundaria en la Academia Dalton. A su parecer un lugar demasiado estructurado, pero no menos acogedor.

Su primer día fue de adaptación. Lo más extraño fue la asignación de habitaciones, porque tuvo que aceptar que su compañero de cuarto estuviera obsesionado con el ejercicio. Aunque parecía más un psicópata.

-No quiero interrumpir. Pero quería presentarme-dijo de pie delante del muchacho que debía tener su edad y en ese instante hacia lagartijas.

-Disculpa-dijo recién reparando en su presencia-no te vi entrar-se levantó del suelo y fue al baño, lavó sus manos y cuando volvió lo miró de pies a cabeza-soy Hunter Clarington, me traslade hace dos semanas de la escuela militar. Estoy postulando para capitán de los Warblers, el coro de la Academia-luego tendió su mano para saludar.

-Un gusto-dijo estrechando la mano del rubio-Sebastián Smythe, nací y me crié en Ohio, pero he vivido los últimos cinco años en Francia. Mi padre es el fiscal del Estado.

Y sin saberlo había descubierto a su mejor amigo. El que estaría en las buenas, en las malas y cuando hiciera cualquier travesura.

-Insisto-dijo Hunter con la voz agitada y corriendo a la habitación que compartían-si fuera gay, definitivamente, esto sería parte de nuestras historias como un viejo matrimonio muy bueno.

Sebastián logró abrir la puerta y cuando ambos ingresaron abrazo al rubio con fuerza.

-Solo aclarame por qué no te he besado y convencido de que como pareja seríamos mejor que amigos.

-Solo porque no te atreves a destruir esto que tenemos-murmuró abrazandolo mientras notaba un poco de pintura verde en sus ropas.

Esa había sido una de sus tantas travesuras que no tendrían castigo, a pesar del desastre provocado. Sin embargo, día y noche el oso de felpa seguía en el escritorio de Sebastián, como un recordatorio.

-No porque lo mires te dará respuestas-dijo el castaño notando que su amigo lo miraba desde la cama donde ambos estaban acostados, abrazados.

-Me gustaría saber cuándo buscaras a su dueño. Porque supongo que no lo conoces-dijo mirándolo directamente y alzando una ceja.

-No tengo que buscarlo. Lo conozco y creo que me odia.

-Eso lo complica un poco. Pensando que la mitad de Ohio no nos aprecia mucho.

-No sé por qué lo guardo. Él está enamorado y simplemente soy una mala persona en su vida.

-Solo me haces pensar que Kurt Hummel es el dueño de ese pequeño monstruo que en cualquier momento cobrará vida. Hay veces que creo que nos mira.

-Es un oso voyerista-susurro sin negar lo dicho por Hunter.

-Entonces, es él-dijo suave y sintió como Sebastián se abrazaba un poco más a él.

Sólo los acompañó el silencio en los siguientes minutos. Tiempo en el que el castaño se durmió, sin notar que aún estaba vestido y que su amigo lo cambiaría de ropa y llevaría a la cama como cada noche que terminaban hablando del condenado oso.

Sin embargo, Hunter al fin tenía un nombre para investigar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ellos se pertenecen._

Con esas simples palabras Hunter Clarington había acabado con la tranquilidad que había tenido su relación con Kurt. Aunque su subconsciente le insistía que él mismo había sido el responsable.

-Ellos no se soportan y Kurt no es infiel con…

-No he dicho nada de infidelidades. Sólo que Smythe y Hummel se pertenecen. Que de un modo están destinados-sonrió abiertamente, dispuesto a confirmar lo que le había dicho una muy buena fuente.

-Sebastian lo odia. Sólo quería meterse en mi cama.

-Era su modo de llamar su atención. Aunque ahora que he confirmado que le fuiste infiel a Hummel, no veo razón para que Smythe no tenga posibilidad.

-Kurt le va a tirar la puerta en la cara.

-No tienes idea de nada. Pero ya no estas en derecho de opinar, después de todo las infidelidades no son fáciles de olvidar-dijo con una sonrisa y terminando su café.

Tal vez no estaba destinado al amor y todas esas fantasías. Por algo Blaine le había sido infiel, seguramente era tan horrible como siempre creyó. Se sentía triste y agotado, por lo que cuando tocaron a la puerta sintió que era su castigo por haberse portado mal en otra vida.

Suspiro cansado y se levantó a abrir. Sólo era un muchacho que apenas tendría un par de años más que él. Era un mensajero tenía una caja azul con un moño rojo. A su parecer, los colores de Dalton.

-Hola, le envían este paquete a Kurt Hummel.

-Soy yo-susurrando mientras daba por hecho que era de Blaine.

-Firme aquí-dijo entregando un formulario, el paquete y un sobre-que tenga un buen día.

Miró el sobre que llevaba su nombre con una preciosa caligrafía. Llegó hasta el sillón del departamento que compartía con Rachel en Nueva York. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no era Blaine quien le enviaba eso, no era su letra.

 _Kurt_

 _Creo que es tiempo de que abras la caja y veas su contenido. Eso antes de leer lo siguiente._

Hizo lo pedido. Desató el moño y saco la tapa. Adentro había un oso de felpa con un pañuelo celeste alrededor de su cuello, junto a él venían dos frascos de perfume de mujer.

-Imposible-susurró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando al oso que estaba limpio y aún conservaba el aroma de su madre. Lo miro por todas partes y lucía tan nuevo como cuando se lo regalaron, no tenía cambios a pesar de los años que pasaron. Siempre pensó que no lo volvería a ver. Luego de algunos minutos de llorar junto al peluche, decidió revisar los frascos de perfume y se dio cuenta de que era el aroma que su madre utilizaba, el mismo del pañuelo. Por lo que decidió seguir leyendo.

 _Este pequeño fue encontrado a las afueras del auditorio escolar de la primaria de Lima hace 12 años. Había ido a las audiciones para Peter Pan, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos quedó otro niño (aún lo odio, por eso y tantas más). Sin embargo, ese día me llamó la atención un niño de mi misma edad, cabello castaño y ojos azules, él audicionó, pero olvidó lo que tenía que decir, por lo que no quedó. Me acerqué para que no estuviera triste y nuevamente el otro niño me volvio a quitar algo que quería. Él llamó su atención y le sonrió._

 _Me iba a ir, pero vi que tiraste tu peluche y que ni tu padre notó que había sido abandonado en las escaleras del lugar. Lo recogí, pero ya se habían ido._

 _Por eso lo guarde y atesore durante tantos años. Siempre buscándote y cuando te encontré no me atreví a dártelo, porque ya me odiabas. Por eso, me enteré de lo que te hizo Blaine y decidí que él tenía que acompañarte._

 _Bien, ahora van las instrucciones._

 _Este condenado decidió que podía darse baños una vez al mes, un día decidí que se bañara una vez cada dos semanas. Se puso furioso y no me hablo en meses. Así que debes darle un baño la última semana de cada mes. Por la fecha, ya recibió su baño. Así que en un mes más le corresponde._

 _También debes lavar su pañuelo y aplicar el perfume. Pero sólo dos aplicaciones, porque un día le di tres y no me hablo por unas semanas. Realmente puede ser un idiota. Por eso mi mejor amigo le puso mi nombre. A veces le dice el oso Sebastián y en otras el demonio Smythe. Insufrible._

 _Kurt, si llegaste a esta parte de la carta, ya sabrás quien soy. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y me gustaría realmente. Sé que tienes una mala impresión de mi, pero no soy malo. Sólo…_

 _Lamento como comenzamos, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar y arreglar las cosas. Si decides darme esa oportunidad, estaré en Tiffany's desayunando mañana a las 9. Si no quieres eso, siempre puedes enviarme un mensaje. Al final de la carta va mi teléfono._

 _Espero haberte sacado una sonrisa. Me gustaría que estés bien, estoy para lo que necesites._

 _Sebastián Smythe_


	4. Chapter 4

No lo había llamado y tampoco fue a Tiffany's. Se sentía desesperado por saber de él. Sin embargo, tendría que enviar otra carta y definitivamente su orgullo y Hunter no se lo permitirían. De eso ya iban algunas semanas.

\- No me digas que aún reservas ese primer beso para Hummel-dijo su amigo acostándose junto a él en el departamento que sus padres le habían regalado por su ingreso a la Universidad.

\- No lo digas de nuevo-murmuró recordando a los seis chicos que le habían pedido salir durante su primer año y a los que rechazó por creer que Kurt en cualquier momento haría sonar su teléfono.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí para algo más-murmuró poniéndose de pie y destapando de un tirón al castaño-¿recuerdas a Marley Rose?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-La chica de la que hablas incluso cuando estás dormido. Claro, como olvidarla-dijo sarcástico.

-Llevamos casi un año saliendo-dijo con una flamante sonrisa-hoy la vas a conocer en una cena en el centro de Nueva York.

-Quieres que toque el violín mientras ustedes son condenadamente dulces.

-No. Quiero que se conozcan. No es posible que mi chica no conozca a mi chico.

\- No me digas que le dijiste lo mismo a ella-dijo tapando su rostro con la almohada.

-Si y acepto conocerte. Así que levántate-dijo tirándolo de la cama al levantar el colchón hacia un lado.

Cuando tocó el suelo algo le dijo que no se moviera de ahí. Incluso que no fuera con Hunter, pero jamás había sido de hacer caso a sus presentimientos.

Pasaron las horas y se encontraba vestido con una camisa roja, pantalón negro de vestir, zapatillas rojas y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón.

-Si no tuviera a Marley te pediría ser mi cita, estas infartante-susurro Hunter en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Siempre he dudado de tu sexualidad.

-Eres mi debilidad-dijo sonriendo y separándose-que tal me veo.

-Si yo no fuera tan estúpido está sería nuestra cena de aniversario-dijo aprobando su atuendo.

-Ambos lo sabemos-dijo con una sonrisa conformista.

Luego de eso, se marcharon al pub donde se encontraron con Marley. Ella lucía un vestido corto rosa, con zapatos bajos y su cabello suelto.

-Hola preciosa-dijo el rubio besando a la castaña-este es Sebastian Smythe y ella es Marley Rose.

-Un gusto conocerte. Hunter no para de hablar de ti-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa malvada.

-Eres adorable-dijo ella besando la mejilla de su pareja.

-Será mejor entrar-dijo el rubio completamente sonrojado.

Pidieron un par de bebidas y algo para comer. El ambiente era tranquilo, eso hasta que anunciaron el karaoke.

-Yo me resto-dijo Sebastián de una vez.

-¿No cantas?-preguntó Marley con sorpresa.

-Canto muy bien. Pero no quiero hacerlo hoy.

\- No lo presiones. No ha estado de humor. Bueno, hace como un año que no está de humor. Digamos que lo rechazaron antes de que pudiera declararse incluso.

-Gracias, mejor amigo-murmuró indignado y se puso de pie-lamento tener que irme, pero no aguanto más-respiró con fuerza y hablo-Marley si quieres podemos ir por un café mañana y hablar, sólo los dos. Sin Hunter-dijo sin mirar al rubio-te estaré esperando en Tiffany's a las 11. Si no llegas lo entiendo-dijo marchándose de una vez.

-Le caiste bien. Por eso te invito. Por mi no hay problema que vayas-dijo Hunter sin soltar la mano de la chica.

-Me agradó. Voy a ir-dijo con una sonrisa-¿vamos a cantar?-ofreció poniéndose de pie.

\- Lo que tu digas-dijo con una sonrisa y siguiéndola.

Sebastián iba saliendo del local cuando chocó con una pareja.

-Disculpen-dijo haciéndose a un lado y sin mirar.

-Sebastian-dijo uno de ellos y el castaño giró a mirarlos. Todo en medio de la vereda fuera del local.

-Kurt-dijo perdiendo el aire y notando que iba de la mano de Blaine. Se sentía ridículo.

-¿Van al karaoke?-susurro alzando una ceja-Blaine, te aviso para que no entres, que no hay piano para que le cantes a Hummel antes de decirle que le fuiste infiel otra vez.

-No te metas, no es tu asunto.

-Lo es si se trata de Kurt-dijo al momento que el moreno le daba un puñetazo en el rostro y lo mandaba al suelo.

-Espero que a ti no te golpee. Después de todo, esa reacción es muy violenta para tan poco-dijo notando que le había partido el labio-por cierto Anderson-dijo poniéndose de pie-no necesito golpearte para demostrar que soy mejor que tu.

-Tienes miedo eso es lo que pasa Smythe.

-Piensa lo que quieras-susurro mirando por un momento al castaño y caminando lejos de ellos.

-Al menos no tengo sida por haberme acostado con medio Ohio-arremetió Blaine aún molesto.

-Aclaremos-dijo Sebastián volviendo en sus pasos-jamás me he acostado con nadie y mucho menos he dado un beso. Así que es más probable que tu estés contagiado por todas las veces que le has sido infiel a Hummel.

-¿Mojigato Smythe?-respondió con burla.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-esperaba tener una oportunidad con Kurt y por eso quería que fuera el primero en todo.

-Eso nunca-respondió Blaine y sólo vio como Sebastián daba un par de pasos y luego hacia parar un taxi para marcharse.


	5. Chapter 5

No podía ir así a Tiffany's. No cuando se reuniría con Marley a hablar de su loco mejor amigo, sin embargo, no la dejaría plantada.

Suspiro cansado cuando el hielo no fue capaz de bajar la hinchazón a la mañana siguiente. Sólo rogó por no parecer un busca pleitos.

Se terminó de arreglar, tomó sus llaves y salió rumbo al lugar. En poco tiempo estuvo allí y para su grata sorpresa en unos minutos la chica ingresaba por la puerta dando su nombre.

-Benditos los ojos que te ven, estás radiante-dijo alagando el vestido verde pistacho junto con la pequeña diadema que llevaba la muchacha.

-Gracias-respondió aceptando el gesto de Smythe, quien sujetó su silla para que se sentará.

Pidieron un desayuno tradicional y luego comenzaron con una conversación amena, donde estuvieron conociéndose por largo rato.

-Eres increíble, Sebastián-dijo ella con cariño. Era difícil de creer que habían personas que lo odiaban cuando él podía ser tan encantador.

-Lo sé, aunque llevas toda la mañana mirando el corte en mi labio-dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-Lo siento, pero está algo más hinchado-dijo con una mueca y el castaño de inmediato llamó al mesero para que le trajera una bolsa de hielo.

-Gracias por el aviso-dijo cuando llegó el hielo.

-Ayer eso no estaba ahí-dijo habiendo acabado su desayuno.

-Digamos que me topé con el chico que me gusta y el animal que tiene por novio. Reconozco que lo provoque, pero no era para que me lanzara al suelo al minuto siguiente, no quiero ni pensar que a él también lo golpea.

-Pareces enamorado-se atrevió a acotar la chica.

-Lo estoy. Me enamoré de Kurt Hummel-suspiro ante la sorpresa de Marley.

-¿Blaine te golpeó?-dijo sin dar crédito.

-El mismo. Es una bestia el maldito.

-He escuchado un par de rumores, pero nunca vi la confirmación de que era violento. En la escuela nunca fue así.

-Tal vez la sal que puse en su slushy se le fue al cerebro-dijo con una sonrisa-en fin, no vinimos a hablar de ellos. Quiero saber si sabes cuál es el mayor sueño de mi psicópata mejor amigo-dijo mirando su café, no podría terminarlo debido al hielo que no permitiría sentir su sabor.

-Ni idea. Sólo sé que estuvo una semana hablando con Mr. Puss para convencerlo de que yo era la indicada para él.

-Yo tenía mis dudas hasta anoche. Ahora estoy seguro de que son el uno para el otro.

-Dime cuál es su sueño ¿gobernar el mundo?-dijo con diversión.

-Cerca. Quiere crear un refugio de animales y se supone que al convertirme en abogado lo ayudaré a crear una ley con fondos estatales. Eso sí él no convence a alguien antes de que lo financie.

-¡Es adorable! Ese sueño lo tenía de niña y lo deje de lado por el canto. Pero me gustaría ayudarlo.

-Quiere hacerlo solo, pero cuando te cuente muéstrate sorprendida-dijo con una sonrisa-¿cómo se ve ahora?-dijo quitando el hielo de su labio.

-Bajo bastante-dijo con una sonrisa-pero como te decía. Yo no me casaría con Hunter-dijo viendo a su novio de pie tras Sebastián, quien también lo vio porque se reflejaba en el vidrio de enfrente.

-Solo porque es un maldito espía.

-No realmente. Tengo una reunión para conseguir una oportunidad-dijo viendo entrar a la persona con la que se juntaría-reunión que sé que tú querrías Smythe-dijo con una sonrisa y caminando a la entrada.

Sebastián vio a Kurt que saludaba cordialmente a Hunter y se perdieron en el segundo piso del café.

-Si no fuera mi novio el que va con él pondría en duda la sexualidad de Hunter-dijo Marley con una sonrisa.

-¿No soy el único que cree que Hunter es gay?-dijo Sebastián con sorpresa.

-No. Cuando me invitó a salir tuvo que insistir un mes hasta que le creí que era por mi y no por Unique.

-Yo le dije que si estuviera conmigo ya tendríamos varios aniversarios como matrimonio.

-No lo dudo. Ahora-dijo con una sonrisa perversa-cuéntame cómo te enamoraste de Kurt.

Se sentía nervioso. Por un momento dudó en reunirse con Clarington, pero tenía que ir, era parte de su trabajo.

-Por favor-dijo Hunter poniendo la silla para que se sentará. Jamás perdería esos modales que su familia tanto se había empeñado en inculcarle.

-Bien. Hay dos temas que debemos hablar, primero el más breve. Pondré una grabadora y te haré algunas preguntas. Tienes cinco minutos para responderlas, luego de ese tiempo no puedes decir nada más.

-Estoy listo-dijo con tranquilidad, aunque se encontraba demasiado nervioso. Pero dejo de pensar en ello en cuanto Kurt encendió la grabadora y él activó un cronómetro en su reloj de pulsera.

-Soy Kurt Hummel y la siguiente entrevista es a Hunter Clarington. Hunter qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué necesitas ser financiado por Isabelle Wright-dijo de forma abreviada el castaño.

-Siempre he tenido el sueño de crear un refugio para animales, el que se construiría en el centro de Nueva York, con el auspicio de alguien influyente, ya sea que me ayude con dinero o personas que deseen colaborar, sería concreto en cuanto tenga la ayuda y lo quiero porque fue el último deseo de mi abuela antes de morir. Ella tenía muchas mascotas y cuando no pudo mantenerlas más algunas murieron y otras fueron a dar a la calle. Además, adoro a los animales-se quedo en silencio y vio que aún le quedaba tiempo, suspiró con fuerza- seré sincero. Decidí usar la ayuda de la señorita Wright como una excusa para estar cerca de Kurt e intentar ser un puente entre él y mi mejor amigo Sebastián, realmente quiero que estén juntos. Sin embargo, gracias a mi novia conozco su trabajo y su constante ayuda a la flora y fauna a través de sus múltiples fundaciones-dijo al momento que el ojiazul lo miraba pálido.

-Se acabo tu tiempo-dijo Kurt seriamente. Aunque aún le quedaban más de treinta segundos.

-Gracias por tu tiempo-dijo viendo como el camarero traía sus cafés para llevar y tomando el suyo para marcharse.

-Espera-dijo poniéndose de pie y motivando al rubio a volver a sentarse.

-No tengo nada más que decir.

-Quiero saber cómo está Sebastián-susurro jugando con su vaso de café y mirando a Hunter, realmente se sentía nervioso.

-Está en el primer piso hablando con mi novia y poniéndose hielo en el labio. Asumo que Anderson tiene algo que ver-miro a Kurt con tranquilidad-no me meteré en eso. Sólo te diré que Smythe ha estado enamorado de un fantasma los primeros 16 años de su vida y luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ti, el dueño del oso de felpa. Sólo dale una oportunidad. Sería el mejor novio que pudieras tener-dijo sin esperar respuesta y marchándose. Ya había jugado sus cartas y las de Sebastián, ahora estaba todo en manos de Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

No podía creer que se encontraba en esa situación. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo llorando por décima vez en dos días.

-Estoy seguro que si Mr. Puss se muere no llorarías tanto-dijo sintiendo sus jeans mojándose por las lágrimas de Hunter.

-Marley-murmuró acomodándose sobre los muslos de su amigo.

-Por favor madura y ve a pedirle disculpas-dijo apartandolo.

-¡Yo no empecé la pelea!-dijo indignado.

-No. Pero si la continuaste.

-El no debió ir a molestarla-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Debes disculparte-dijo sintiendo como su teléfono vibraba-ahora debo ver quién molesta-dijo levantándose y vio a Hunter acostado en posición fetal sobre el sillón. Se veía patético, sólo negó y suspiro agotado, porque había perdido media mañana escuchando a su amigo.

Ahora decidió mirar su teléfono y ahí vio un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _Dime que Hunter viene a disculparse con Marley y que no le hizo caso en lo de terminar su relación. K.H._

 _Nada más alejado de la realidad. S.S._

 _Mínimo debería estar llorando en el sillón. K.H._

 _Al menos no grita como histérico. S.S._

 _Obligalo. Con Rachel ya no aguantamos a Marley._

 _Voy saliendo. Ya pasará. S.S._

Por ese momento dejó su celular a un lado. Porque no quería escuchar a nadie, sólo disfrutaría de un café que le invitó un chico de la clase de leyes y al mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera noto que iba justo.

No tardó más de tres minutos en llegar al local y se dio cuenta que el chico aún no llegaba, por lo que tomó lugar en una mesa junto a la ventana. Paso al menos media hora cuando se dio cuenta que lo habían dejado plantado.

Se movió a la barra y pidió un café, cuando lo iba a retirar al costado se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba justo en el puesto de barista. Por lo que decidió pedirle a la cajera que le pasará su café, ya que tenía un pie lesionado por jugar lacrosse.

-Es la mentira más absurda que has dicho en tu vida-dijo una voz conocida a su lado.

-Todo con tal de que no me dejes con quemaduras de tercer grado, porque el golpe de hace tres meses tardó una semana en borrarse-dijo recibiendo el café de parte de la cajera y mirando con una ceja alzada a Blaine que le ofrecía un trozo de tarta.

-Ofrenda de paz-dijo el moreno con seriedad.

-Supongo que está envenenado-dijo pasando por su lado para volver a la mesa donde había esperado hace unos minutos.

-¿Quieres saber por qué tu cita no llegó?-eso definitivamente lo hizo detenerse y giró a mirar a Blaine.

-Por favor-dijo indicando el asiento vacío en su mesa.

Ambos se sentaron y quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Sebastián bebió su café mientras el ojimiel le ofreció el pastel.

-Ahorratelo-dijo seriamente y sólo vio cómo Blaine no volvió a insistir.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo. Tengo media hora de descanso y es esta-con eso dio por hecho que todo había sido un truco para que estuviera ahí en ese momento, ya se las pagaría el imbécil que accedió a ayudar al hobbit.

-Te escucho-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hace tres meses Kurt terminó conmigo-dijo atento a los movimientos del castaño, quien seguía quieto y serio-dijo que no podía estar con alguien que reacciona de ese modo tan violento, además que siente que todo lo nuestro fracaso-dijo con tranquilidad y mirando a un punto en la mesa.

-En resumen le fuiste infiel de nuevo y no te perdono. Decidió volver a empezar, salir y conocer gente nueva- después de eso debió saber que no vendría nada bueno. Por eso no alcanzó a reaccionar al pastel que llegó a su rostro en menos de un segundo.

Sólo se levantó de su lugar y caminó al baño. Se lavó la cara y decidió irse a casa, era mejor escuchar a Hunter que a Anderson. Al menos su amigo respetaba su rostro.

No se molestó en regresar por su café ni en volver para despedirse, simplemente camino a la salida y camino la cuadra que lo separaba del lugar. Por suerte Blaine no tenía idea de dónde vivía.

-Nunca había visto a alguien recibir un pastelazo con tal dignidad-dijo Kurt comenzando a caminar junto a él.

-Y no lo verás de nuevo-dijo pasando de largo de su edificio, no necesitaba que alguien se enterara de su dirección, con Hunter y Marley tenía más que suficiente.

-Si no estás muy ocupado podríamos tomar un café. Conozco un sitio en el centro-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ahorratelo-corto con seriedad-si no me he detenido a hablar es porque no me interesa. Tu historia con el enano me tiene sin cuidado. Así que por favor tu y tu drama salgan de mi camino.

-Lo lamento-dijo con una mueca-creo que fue un error escribir por lo de Marley y creer que podríamos entablar una amistad.

-Estamos de acuerdo-dijo deteniendo sus pasos-adiós Hummel-luego giró y volvió las dos cuadras avanzadas, ingreso en su edificio y subió a su piso. Una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

Estaba decidido a no querer a nada ni nadie. Porque después que Hunter hiciera su esfuerzo diciéndole a Hummel que su intención era acercarlos y que el contratenor no reaccionara lo había llevado a tener seguridad en no creer que podrían tener algo.

Y fue suficiente con los dramas de su amigo y todo lo que este se encargaba de provocar. No quería saber donde se había metido Hunter, seguramente fue a arrodillarse delante de Marley a pedir clemencia. Al menos él no iba a ayudar en nada y eso que era la primera pelea desde que estaban juntos, no quería saber si se casaban y luego divorciaban, sería tétrico ver eso.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en su habitación porque escuchaba cosas caer, entro corriendo y vio un pequeño gato de color negro, quien lo miró, bajó del mueble y se paseó por sus pies. Definitivamente no podría estar solo y odiaba más que nunca a Hunter.

-Cher-dijo llamando al gato-ese será tu nombre-luego fue a la cocina a llenar el plato de Mr. Puss que usaría su nuevo compañero.


	7. Chapter 7

Se sentía furioso y frustrado, realmente quería llorar y llamar a papá para que solucionará todo el maldito problema, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirle que su vida era un maldito desastre aunque sus notas eran buenas, vivía con un gato y que en el maldito año todos habían rechazado una cita con él.

No podía llamar a papá. Esa fue su decisión cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento arrugando una carta en su mano derecha.

-Sebastian-escucho su nombre dentro de su departamento y esa no era la voz de Hunter. El muy maldito estaba con alguien más ahí. Sacaría de inmediato a esa persona y obligaría a su casi ex mejor amigo a ayudarlo a solucionar lo de la Universidad.

Cuando abrió la puerta sus convicciones se fueron al suelo. Porque no era cualquier persona la que estaba ahí, sino que era Kurt y Hunter conversando. Por eso se fue a su habitación sin saludar, aunque en todo eso siempre alguien tenía que delatarlo.

-Cher-susurro cuando el gato se paseó en sus piernas y luego apareció Hunter tras él.

-Bas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cuando terminen de hablar que se marche y te vas detrás de él-dijo queriendo entrar a su habitación y azotar la puerta, pero Hunter lo detuvo.

-Qué pasó-dijo sorprendido con la hostilidad del castaño.

-Ahora que dejaste de reírte con el maldito de Hummel quieres saber-le gritó sabiendo que Kurt escucharía.

-Ese maldito prepara almuerzo para ti.

-¡Me importa una mierda Clarington!-gritó tirándole la maltrecha carta en la cara- ¡Me expulsaron de la universidad!-en ese punto debió saber qué no saldría nada bueno de su boca, pero aún así siguió-yo no copie y tu sabes que no lo he hecho jamás. Según ellos sí.

-Debe haber un malentendido. Tienes que ir a hablar. ¡Dile a tu papá!-dijo intentando dar con una solución mientras le sacaba una foto a la carta con su teléfono.

-Claro. Voy a ir y contarle eso a papá. Después de todo no tiene ningún problema-dijo mordaz y atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

-Pero es abogado y puede ayudar, no puedes…

-No puedo hacerle eso. No ahora-dijo empuñando las manos y bajando la mirada.

-Él no te reclamará. Te conoce y sabe que esto jamás…

-Mi mamá se está muriendo-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Hablé ayer con papá, lo llamé y cuando escuche su voz tan neutra supe que algo pasaba. Mamá está internada, hace una semana le descubrieron cáncer-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban y luego los brazos del rubio lo envolvieron de forma protectora. Entonces fue cuando se soltó y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su amigo.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando consiguió tranquilizarse. Pero la presión en su pecho se mantenía y la preocupación no se iba.

-Hay que solucionar esto y luego te marchas a verla-dijo separándolo y poniendo una mano en su hombro-Vamos a almorzar y hablemos-dijo el rubio mostrando la carta-en cuanto a tu madre. Ella es una Smythe, nunca dudaría de su capacidad de hacerle frente a algo tan cabrón como el cáncer.

-Gracias-susurro quitándole la carta de la mano-almuercen, hablamos luego-dijo entrando a la habitación y Cher siguió sus pasos. Se encerró, se acostó en su cama y el gato saltó en su pecho. Lo acaricio y sintiendo su ronroneo se durmió.

Había decidido quedarse para saber qué sucedía. Cuando Hunter le contó no supo cómo reaccionar, porque su padre superó el cáncer y seguía junto a él, esperaba que la señora Smythe lo logre también.

-Creen que Sebastián copió en su último examen-dijo viendo como el castaño servía dos platos con spaghetti, el favorito de su mejor amigo.

-Qué pruebas tienen-murmuró sentándose frente al rubio.

-No lo sé-dijo sintiéndose en confianza con Kurt, después de todo habían compartido durante los días anteriores varias tazas de café para saber algunas cosas de interés mutuo.

-Sebastian debe defenderse si o si el lunes a primera hora.

-No va a querer-dijo sabiendo lo que haría su mejor amigo.

-No es opcional. Lo tendrá que hacer. Me acompañas luego de almorzar a buscar unos libros para que trabaje en su defensa.

-Me va a odiar-susurro Hunter pensando en obedecer.

-Ya nos odia sólo por estar aquí. Así que no te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Sólo esperaba que Hummel no se equivocara. Porque de ser así pendía de un hilo su amistad con Sebastián y la carrera de su amigo.

-A mi no me hará caso-dijo el rubio cuando metían los libros en el bolso de Kurt. Sí, se habían ido luego del almuerzo a buscar el material para Sebastián.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-susurro cruzando su bolso y caminando por el pasillo junto a Hunter.

-Lo conozco desde la escuela. Sé que no hará lo que le diga y está tan desanimado con lo de su madre que no lo hará.

-Entonces-dijo con una sonrisa-lo obligare. Dame tus llaves-dijo deteniéndose justo fuera de la biblioteca-si te necesito te llamaré-dijo decidido.

-Espero esto sirva sino me odiara de por vida-murmuró entregando sus llaves y despidiéndose del castaño, quien con toda la seguridad que tenía camino al departamento de Sebastián.

Aunque una vez estuvo dentro sintió que no tenía que estar ahí. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Allí junto a la puerta de entrada había un bolso azul.

\- No sé qué planean pero pueden ahorrarselo. Me marcho a casa- dijo Sebastián tomando su mochila y poniéndola en su hombro derecho. Mientras Cher lo seguía.

-No puedes huir del problema. Tienes que enfrentarlo-dijo Kurt tapándole el paso.

-Mi madre se está muriendo. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo junto a ella antes que aprobar un examen.

-Tu mamá no morirá hoy. Inténtalo y arregla lo del examen. El lunes después de hablar en la Universidad puedes irte-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Ni siquiera me conoces y no eres nadie para tratar de entender lo que estoy pasando. No sabes nada de mi Hummel.

-Mi padre día a día enfrenta el cáncer y ambos seguimos nuestras vidas aún después de lo cruel que puede ser la enfermedad. Por eso sé por lo que…

-No me refiero a eso. No me conoces. Por tanto no tienes idea de cómo pasaré esto. No se trata de que hayas o no pasado lo mismo.

-Bien-dijo suave y moviéndose a un lado, decidió caminar a la cocina.

-Idealmente te vas-dijo mirándolo extrañado y sin abrir la puerta.

-Alguien debe cuidar a Cher y el departamento.

-Hunter vendrá a cuidarlo, no me interesa tenerte de chismoso entre mis cosas. Andate.

-Puedo ayudarte-dijo volviendo en sus pasos y depositando algunos libros en la mesa de centro que estaba delante del sofá.

-No quiero tu ayuda-dijo abriendo la puerta y mostrando la salida.

-Te dejaré estos libros aquí. Vendré por ellos el lunes en la tarde-dijo marchándose de ahí y escuchando el portazo que Sebastián dio cuando salió al pasillo.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les siga gustando.

* * *

Se sentía nervioso. Se sentía imbécil al haber hecho caso a la idea de Hummel y Clarington. Porque ahora estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos de madera del pasillo junto a la sala donde el profesor hablaría con cada alumno, sin embargo, ahí todos sus compañeros fueron junto a sus abogados o sus padres que eran abogados. Al parecer fue el único que fue solo a defenderse.

-Buenos días-dijo el profesor saliendo al pasillo y mirando a cada persona-¿quién vino sin un abogado o sus padres?-ante la pregunta sólo Sebastián alzó la mano.

El resto de sus compañeros sólo lo miró con una mueca de superioridad y sonrisas de burla.

-Sebastian, por favor acompañame-dijo ingresando nuevamente al salón de clases. Se puso de pie y escuchó más de una burla hacia su persona, más de uno dijo _el marica que no es apoyado por sus padres_. Sólo quiso voltear y cerrarles la boca de un puñetazo, sabía que no era el más popular, pero tampoco creyó que lo odiaban a ese nivel.

Luego de los segundos que tardó en ingresar al salón de clases fue que sintió como sus piernas temblaban. Se sentía cohibido y con miedo a fallar y defraudar a sus padres. Le dolían las manos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba su mochila en su hombro derecho. Realmente no servía para las situaciones de presión ¿qué hacía estudiando derecho? ¿por qué no fue por el canto o actuación como sus amigos? Porque eres un maldito masoquista, dijo su consciencia con la misma voz de Hunter.

Una vez estuvieron solos sintió cómo su estómago se apretaba y dolía. Se sentó donde le indicó el profesor y dejó su mochila en el suelo, iba vestido con un traje azul marino y una corbata roja.

-Bien. Quiero saber qué tienes que decir sobre el examen en el que copiaste-dijo buscando el documento mientras el castaño se ponía de pie para responder. ¡Él jamás había copiado! Ni en las ocasiones en que no había estudiado se le había ocurrido hacerlo.

-Lo primero, señor Stevens, le agradezco la oportunidad que me da de defender mi examen-dijo usando la diplomacia sugerida por Hunter- Y lo segundo, pregunte lo que usted quiera de la materia y sabré responder porque me prepare semanas para el examen y así se dará cuenta de que no copie.

Sólo vio como el hombre sonreía y luego le entregaba un papel.

-Sebastian, eres el primer alumno en todos mis años como profesor que logra pasar el examen con la nota máxima y que además, al acusarlo falsamente de copiar vino solo a defenderse-veía la cara de sorpresa del castaño y continuó-sé que jamás copiarias, eres un buen estudiante y serás un mejor abogado. Nos vemos el próximo semestre-dijo estrechando su mano y fue en ese momento que liberó el aire contenido.

-Muchas gracias señor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sí. Jamás debes contar esta prueba a nadie, es confidencial. Incluso muchos de los abogados allá afuera saben lo que pasará porque estuvieron en esta situación, voy a reprobar a sus representados, porque esto es una Universidad, no un juicio.

-Señor, muchas gracias-dijo mucho más aliviado.

-Por cierto ¿quien es tu padre?-dijo sacando un sobre de uno de sus cajones.

-Steve Smythe, fiscal de Ohio.

-Gran coincidencia. Hace unos años él me dijo que si tenía un hijo lo haría estudiar derecho y que él no necesitaría abogado en caso de estar en esta circunstancia. Le dije que si eso sucedía iba a devolverle algo. Por eso siempre lo tengo conmigo-dijo extendiendo un sobre-dale mis saludos.

-Sí, señor-dijo guardándolo en su mochila y saliendo del lugar. Se fue casi corriendo por el pasillo, tenía que abordar un tren y no tenía tiempo que perder, ni siquiera un minuto para observar como el resto fracasa.

Cuando llegó a la salida de la Universidad estaban Hunter, Marley y Kurt esperando. Se detuvo e intentó recuperarse de lo que había estado corriendo. Luego de unos segundos bajó los escalones que los separaban y se acercó a la chica, tomando su mano y besandola.

-Afortunados los ojos que te ven, gracias por estar aquí-dijo viendo el rubor en el rostro de Marley-por favor avisa al imbécil de tu novio que me voy a Westerville y que no lo llamaré.

-Asumo que pasaste el examen, lo digo para estar coqueteando con mi novia-dijo Hunter tratando de interponerse, pero fue ignorado por ambos.

-Yo quiero que me llames-dijo la castaña seriamente-que me digas cómo sigue tu mamá, tienes mi número y estoy disponible a la hora que me necesites-dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla del castaño y haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Lo haré-dijo apartándose de ellos y caminando a tomar un taxi. No necesitaba más despedida que esa.

-Sebastian-dijo Kurt tratando de detenerlo. Al instante el castaño se giró y lo enfrentó. Aunque se preguntó si ese había sido su mejor movimiento, porque el maldito de Hummel se veía demasiado bien esa mañana, como si se hubiese preparado para destacar. Aunque tenía que recordar que destacaba aunque se pusiera una bolsa de basura como toda vestimenta.

-Qué te hace creer que te necesito ahora, cuando te brinde mi amistad sólo obtuve silencio. No intentes estar como mi amigo Hummel, porque no eres algo ni remotamente cercano a eso-dijo de golpe sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Luego de un momento, en el que se sostuvieron la mirada fue que Kurt se atrevió a contestar.

-Bien. Lo acepto, pero toma, es un regalo de felicitaciones. Por haber logrado tu defensa-dijo extendiendo una bolsa de regalo.

Kurt había creído en él. Lo pensaba tan bueno como para lograr superar ese reto en la Universidad, y sin saberlo eso le calentó el pecho.

A los segundos se detuvo un taxi y se marchó en él. Necesitaba ir rápido donde su madre, cada segundo era valioso. Aunque ver a Kurt, a través del vidrio por unos breves segundos, le hizo preguntarse por qué no aceptaba de inmediato todo lo que había querido ofrecer. Pero lo olvidó al notar que si el taxista no se apresuraba perdería el tren a Westerville.

En cuanto llegó a la estación y pudo abordar el tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a Ohio fue que decidió abrir el regalo. Era una bufanda cuadrille en tonos azul marino y rojo. Ya descubriría si Hunter abrió la boca y le dijo de su amor por las bufandas, hasta entonces disfrutaria del calor que le proporcionaba la tela que ajustó a su cuello.

Cuando faltaba una hora para llegar fue que sintió vibrar su teléfono. Sólo lo había sacado para mirar la hora, porque prefería dormir en lo que duraba el viaje y reservar la batería en caso de emergencia.

Por eso dudo en revisar el mensaje que venía de un número que se había vuelto conocido en el último tiempo.

 _Si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo no dudes en llamar y si no quieres hablar conmigo, te envío la dirección de mi padre. Él sabe de buenos consejos y no dudará en ayudarte._

No respondió, pero internamente agradeció el gesto de Kurt, el maldito intentaba acercarse. Pero no se las pondría fácil, en ningún caso su regalo y mensaje había removido su corazón. Al menos eso quería creer.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les siga gustando.

* * *

Por alguna razón, que no comprendía aún, decidio ir a la fiscalía de Ohio a ver a su padre. Luego iría a casa para estar con su mamá. Primero lo acreditó al examen aprobado, sin embargo, luego de abrir la puerta del despacho de su padre y ver a la mamá de Hunter besándose con su progenitor entendió que no había sido por el examen, sino que algo más. Intuición tal vez, sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta tras él cuando los adultos se separaban y lo miraban con pánico.

Aunque sin que se dieran cuenta sacó su teléfono y llamó a su mejor amigo, marcando el altavoz para que escuchara toda la conversación. No sería capaz de hablarlo con él sin sentir que lo traicionaba de algún modo.

-Sebastian-dijo su padre con todo el labial rojo en sus labios y tratando de tener el porte recto que siempre mostraba a su hijo.

-Papá, señora Clarington-dijo mirando a la asistente de su padre.

-No le digas nada a Hunter-dijo la mujer arreglando su vestido mientras buscaba un espejo para arreglar su maquillaje.

-¿Nada? ¿A ustedes les parece que es nada encontrarlos besándose en el despacho del fiscal?

-Hijo no lo entenderías-dijo quitando su corbata y caminando hasta el castaño.

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué te acuestas con ella mientras mamá se muere en casa? ¿Qué mientras suponemos que eres un héroe para la ciudad estás entre sus piernas?

Todo se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

-Me gustaría saber desde cuándo ocurre y si alguien más lo sabe-dijo mirando a su padre, quien lucía viejo y desaliñado en ese momento.

-Un mes después de que llegue a trabajar como asistente en la fiscalía. De eso ya son tres años-respondió Charlotte Clarington con el porte de que no ocurrió nada y nadie la pilló con las manos en la masa.

-¡Charlotte!-la reprendió Steven Smythe.

-El chico nos encontró, lo mínimo es responder sus preguntas-esa era una postura tan de Hunter. Sólo atinó a guardar la pena y rabia que quería bullir en forma de lágrimas. Estaba tan desilusionado.

-¿Mamá o el señor Clarington lo saben?-susurró esperando una negativa, pero sólo los envolvió el silencio -Hunter, ¿él lo sabía?-dijo sacando el teléfono y viendo que la llamada aún estaba en curso.

-Mi hijo no tiene idea y te pediría que no le cuentes nada-dijo la mujer ataviada en un ajustado vestido negro con una chaquetilla roja.

-Soy hijo del fiscal y soy el mejor amigo de Hunter ¿usted cree que esto lo escucho sólo yo?-les mostró el teléfono con la llamada vigente en él.

- _Mamá_ -era la voz del rubio y por como lo conocía estaba por quebrarse, tenía un ligero temblor casi imperceptible-¿ _Papá lo sabe_?-solo su voz inundó el despacho y vio palidecer a la mujer.

-Ellos lo saben-fue su padre el encargado de confirmar-tu padre nos descubrió y le contó a mi esposa. De esto va casi un año.

-¿Por qué no se separaron?-dijo Sebastián a punto de quebrarse.

-Ambas familias tienen mucho que perder como para algo así-dijo su padre tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar su rostro.

-Yo vine porque quería estar con mamá y contigo y que estuvieras orgulloso de mi logro, pero ¡me das asco!-dijo furioso el castaño-no quiero esto-y lo lanzó a los pies del hombre, se escuchó un ruido de metal y luego silencio. Steven tomó el sobre y vio de qué se trataba.

-Hijo, lograste…-se sentía orgulloso y quería expresarle todo, pero tal vez no era el momento.

No tenía más preguntas y no quería seguir ahí. Por lo que retrocedió un par de pasos y salió por la puerta. Sólo cortó la llamada y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Corrió cuando salió del edificio y por su imprudencia casi lo atropellan un par de veces. Pero así como no veía por donde iba tampoco miraba lo que dejaba atrás.

Cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la estación de trenes, por lo que tomó el que salía en dos minutos de vuelta a Nueva York.

Cuando se sentó y vio que no había nadie cerca rompió a llorar, se mantuvo así por unos minutos hasta que las lágrimas no salieron más. Necesitaba ver a Hunter, no podían estar solos luego de lo que supieron.

En cuanto el taxi se detuvo en la entrada del edificio, pago y descendió. Subió por el ascensor y camino rápido a su departamento, dentro todo estaba en silencio, fue a su habitación y ahí estaba Hunter acostado en su cama. Cher se acurruco a su lado por ese tiempo y él sólo pudo dejar su mochila en el suelo e inclinarse en la cama a abrazarlo.

-Hunter-dijo en su oído y sintió como correspondía el abrazo-perdón por la llamada, pero no podía…

-Gracias-susurro escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del castaño.

Sólo eso bastó para que se mantuvieran abrazados y se acomodaran en la cama.

-Aunque nunca he besado estoy seguro que este momento es ideal para hacer el amor-dijo sin separarse.

-Lo es-murmuró suave-si el día de mañana ambos estamos solos creeme que estaremos juntos.

-Te haré cumplir.

-Con gusto cumpliré-susurró separándose y besando su mejilla.

-Te quiero Hunter.

-Y yo a ti, aunque nos amamos.

-Sin dudas-murmuró relajándose y comenzando a dormirse en brazos de su amigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Sólo intuía que Marley le contó que había regresado. Porque de otro modo no se explica que Kurt estuviera en su puerta esa noche. Lo miro por unos segundos, no lo quería dejar entrar.

-Marley me contó que ya habías regresado ¿está todo bien con tu madre?-solo eso bastó para apartarse.

-Ordene pizza-dijo dándole la espalda mientras Cher se paseaba entre las piernas del castaño-Hunter salió con Marley.

Se fue a la cocina y siguió limpiando. Realmente el fin de semana no tuvo tiempo para eso y lo mejor era hacerlo ahora, así intentaba pensar con mayor frialdad las cosas. Aunque la presencia de Hummel no lo ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba bien estar solo luego de lo que se había enterado esa misma mañana. Al menos Hunter había decidido pasar la noche con Marley y hablar del tema, porque aunque el rubio no lo demostraba, la situación lo había quebrado completamente, él adoraba a sus padres.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio sintió que Kurt tomaba algunos platos y comenzaba a secarlos. Se mantuvieron así durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que terminaron. El silencio era cómodo, muy distinto a lo que hubiesen pensado años antes al encontrarse solos entre cuatro paredes.

-Gracias-dijo Sebastián y le sonrió, Kurt sólo le devolvió el gesto y se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos, sin saber por qué el ojiazul se le empezó a acercar y él solo se quedó ahí sin saber qué hacer, pero sonó el timbre y toda esa extraña atmósfera se rompió.

-La pizza-murmuró suave y pasando por el lado del castaño, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como Kurt lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo atraía hacía él, al instante sintió los labios del ojiazul tomando los suyos, solo cerró los ojos y respondió la caricia, sin reparar en que lo sujetaba de las caderas con fuerza y lo había pegado a su cuerpo.

Era su primer beso y jamás pensó que tendría una forma de responde a ello, solo pudo mover un poco los labios, sin saber cómo se hacía realmente. Todo lo había tomado por sorpresa y el cosquilleo seguía allí, era extraño y agradable al mismo tiempo. Nunca creyó que no estaría preparado para su primer beso.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre y solo eso bastó para que se separaran un poco, Kurt frotó suavemente su nariz contra la de Sebastián y se movió a un lado. El ojiverde caminó de forma automática a su habitación para tomar el dinero para pagar. Una vez tuvo la pizza en sus manos la llevó a la sala, Hummel ya tenía todo listo para que se sirvieran, por lo que dejó la caja sobre la mesa ratona y se sentó en el sillón. Solo pudo respirar con fuerza sacando todo el aire que había acumulado por ese día, ya fuese por lo que vio haciendo a su padre o por el beso que Kurt le acababa de dar, eran muchas cosas por un solo lunes del inicio de sus vacaciones.

-No sigas pensando, se te fundirá el cerebro-dijo Kurt abriendo la caja y sacando una rebanada de pizza mientras tomaba un vaso para beber el jugo que el castaño había preparado minutos antes de que llegara.

Si le dijera lo que su padre había hecho qué pasaría. No sabía qué tan buena idea era mencionar que no le había ido como esperaba. Aunque no sabía si era pertinente hablar del tema porque involucraba a la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Sigues pensando mucho-dijo preocupándose, porque nunca había visto al ojiverde quedarse pensando por tanto tiempo. Aunque si era sincero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir nada de él.

-Puedes tomar algo del bar, si quieres-dijo sirviéndose jugo e indicando la repisa que estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Todo este alcohol es tuyo?-dijo siguiendo el tema, porque sabía que algo más rondaba su cabeza.

-No. Algunos vinos si, los uso para cocinar y degustar en una comida, nunca me he embriagado-dijo ante la sorpresa del castaño-la mayor parte de las botellas son regalos que me han hecho o que le hicieron a Hunter, quien tampoco es bueno para beber y como la mayor parte del tiempo la pasa en mi departamento y odia estar solo en el suyo, ha hecho de este lugar su albergue.

El silencio inundó el lugar por unos minutos y Sebastián sonrió notando algo que Kurt decía sin hablar, era increíble lo fácil que resultaba leerlo.

-Veo que la imagen que tenías de mí es otra. Creíste que estaba ingresado en alcohólicos anónimos.

-Pensé que tú habías fundado la institución para salir de ese problema-y solo ese comentario lo hizo reír.

-Lamento defraudarte, pero solo es…-sintió los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos y solo quiso que jamás se apartará de él, no sabía qué más hacer y ahí estaba el castaño para orientarlo, solo lo sujetó del rostro y suavemente lo hizo girar un poco, sus bocas conectaron de mejor forma, se sintió tan vulnerable, pero en confianza al mismo tiempo. Era increíble lo que le hacía sentir Kurt con algo tan sencillo como un beso.

Antes de que se pudiera separar para tomar aire, el castaño abrió un poco la boca y paseó la lengua por encima de sus labios, por lo que decidió abrir la boca y cuando la lengua del ojiazul hizo contacto con la suya no pudo evitar reír, eran verdaderas cosquillas en su lengua y no pudo continuar con el beso.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo Kurt sorprendido y algo divertido.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo aún con el cosquilleo en el centro de su lengua-me dieron cosquillas-dijo sonrojándose.

-Eres adorable-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y besándolo castamente, Sebastián solo pudo prender el televisor y lo dejó puesto en lo primero que había. Las noticias anunciaban un huracán que en los próximos días azotará las costas de Estados Unidos, de algún modo eso perjudica a nivel climático a Nueva York y por lo que decían las clases y todos los eventos que reunieran gente se cancelaban.

-Al parecer tendremos que estar encerrados.

-No me gustaría que estuvieras solo si hay un huracán en la ciudad-dijo con sinceridad Kurt.

-Hay espacio suficiente por si quieres hacerme compañía. Cher no se molestara y seguramente Hunter estará con Marley.

-Te tomaré la palabra y traeré algunas de mis cosas para alojar aquí.

-Eres bienvenido-susurró al momento que Kurt apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y enlazaba sus manos. Ese momento era perfecto y cualquier argumento que tuviera para decir que todo era muy rápido y que no podía perdonar a Kurt por ser un idiota con él la mayor parte del tiempo se había ido a la basura. Simplemente quería disfrutar y no pensar en nada, lo merecía después de tanto tiempo esperando por una oportunidad como esa.


	11. Chapter 11

Se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital de Nueva York ¿Qué había pasado? Hunter y Marley habían tenido un accidente cuando iban de vuelta al departamento de la chica.

Iban dos semanas desde que se enterara de lo de sus padres y desde que le contó a Kurt todo eso, no lo veía. Era como si el castaño se hubiese horrorizado tanto que pasó de tener tiempo para acompañarlo en medio de un huracán a no contestar sus llamadas.

Sin embargo, cuando esperaba porque el médico saliera y dijera el estado de su mejor amigo, fue que vio a Kurt llegar de la mano de Blaine junto a otros chicos que no conocía y supuso amigos de Marley.

Sólo atinó a ponerse de pie y miró con frialdad a Kurt, no le quedaba nada más por hacer en ese momento. Y fue entonces cuando alguien ingresó corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza: Adam Crawford.

Todos quedaron helados al ver la situación y la mirada de Kurt era de pánico y confusión, Sebastián sólo se abrazó al rubio y sintió que una parte de si volvía a sentirse tranquila o menos descontrolado.

-¿Cómo está mi primo?-dijo el muchacho ante la atención de todos-¿tu estas bien?-dijo tocando el rostro de Sebastián con una suavidad y adoración que nadie jamás creyó ver hacia el castaño.

-No iba con ellos. No sé nada-dijo con la voz temblorosa. Y Adam lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Va a estar bien. Nuestro chico es fuerte.

-No es mi chico-dijo sonriendo-bueno quizás lo sea y Marley definitivamente es mi chica. Ambos deben estar bien-dijo quebrándose en la última frase.

-Y lo estarán además, ahora tu y yo somos familia, después de todo.

-Te enteraste-susurro queriendo separarse. Nadie lograba escuchar lo que decían.

-Bas, está bien. No hay por qué avergonzarse, fue una decisión de tu padre no tuya ni de Hunter.

-Es difícil cuando te toca a ti.

-Sí. Pero no tienes que estar solo en esto. Yo estoy aquí-dijo con una sonrisa-me vine en cuanto supe lo de tus padres y ahora con lo de Hunter me quedaré donde me digas-dijo mostrando su mochila.

-Gracias-dijo algo más tranquilo. Y sintiendo que Adam era suficiente para que todo fuera mejor.

-Chicos, iré por café-dijo Blaine ante la atención de todos-díganme cuáles son sus pedidos.

-Americano -susurró Adam separándose de Sebastián, quien lo vio con sorpresa.

-Te conozco. Cuando estas nervioso bebes americano y cuando estas triste moka. El resto del tiempo depende de tu estado de ánimo-dijo el rubio y luego caminó hasta Blaine para decirle sus pedidos y darle el dinero.

-¿Familiares de Hunter Clarington?-dijo el médico de turno saliendo por una puerta del pasillo donde esperaban.

-Aquí. Primos-Adam y Sebastián se acercaron casi corriendo al especialista.

-Tenemos novedades, pasen por acá-dijo al momento que se giraba para volver a ingresar.

La habitación era blanca y en medio se encontraba una cama con un Hunter inconsciente.

-Chicos, seré directo-hablo cuando el castaño corrió a mirar a su mejor amigo- Hunter está bien, aún inconsciente por la cantidad de sangre que perdió. Por eso, necesito dadores de su tipo que es…

-Cero positivo. Ambos lo somos y podemos donar-dijo Adam con tranquilidad contenida.

-Bien. Lo otro, se rompió el brazo derecho en cuatro partes y gracias a eso Marley está bien. Sino habría muerto. A pesar de lo violento del choque los daños de ambos es mínimo. En cuanto al otro conductor, falleció hace media hora.

Todo se sumió en un pesado silencio.

Pasarón de la alegría de saber que su amigo y primo estaba bien, a la incertidumbre de si el que provocó el accidente fue el rubio. Necesitaban respuestas.

-El oficial a cargo hablara con ustedes. Le diré que ingrese-dijo el médico y salió del lugar en busca del otro hombre. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o decir. Por lo que Adam enlazó su mano con la de Sebastián para que dejara de mover los pies y se calmara.

-Crees…-trato de hablar. Pero ingresó un hombre fornido y con mirada preocupada.

-Oficial Johnson's-dijo extendiendo la mano a ambos.

-Soy Adam y él Sebastián, somos primos de Hunter. Sus padres viven en Westerville, Ohio.

-Comprendo. El accidente fue responsabilidad del hombre que falleció. Pueden presentar cargos en contra de la familia en caso de haber secuelas de algún tipo. Y en este caso es lo más recomendable, por los gastos médicos precisamente.

-El dinero no es problema. Pero dejaremos la decisión a Hunter y Marley. Ellos fueron los involucrados.

-Bien. Hablaremos entonces-dijo al momento que el doctor ingresaba de nuevo.

-¿Podemos ver a Marley?

-La joven Rose está despierta. El señor Clarington quedará en observación. Uno ingrese a verla mientras el otro va a la zona de donación.

-No. Iremos ambos a donar y alguno de los amigos de ella que ingrese-dijo Adam priorizando a su primo.

Cuando salieron vieron a la madre de Marley y fue claro quién iba a ingresar. La pusieron al tanto de todo y luego el doctor la llamó. Todo eso era demasiado difícil.

-Sebastian-dijo Kurt acercándose a ambos chicos.

-No sabía que se conocían-dijo Adam con sorpresa.

-Estuve tras su novio en la secundaria.

-¿Anderson?-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Para que veas que el mal gusto y lo ciego es desde antes.

-Sebastian, lamento mucho lo que está ocurriendo y quiero que…-trato de decir Kurt.

-Ahorratelo Hummel-dijo con dureza-necesito a alguien que esté en los peores momentos no alguien que quiere estar cuando le conviene o para darle celos a Blaine. Gracias, pero no gracias. Ya tuve suficiente.

-Eso sólo fue un malentendido-dijo serio.

-¿Así le llamas a salir corriendo cuando te conté lo que hizo mi padre? _No puedo ayudar con algo tan difícil como eso, lo lamento._ Esas fueron tus palabras cuando te paraste y marchaste de mi departamento. Así que no vengas a dar tu apoyo cuando no eres capaz de darlo desinteresadamente.

-Pero Seb…

-Vete a la mierda, Hummel-dijo caminando lejos de él.

-Vamos-dijo Adam guiandolo por el pasillo.

-Sé que quieres saber qué fue eso.

-Ya me contarás. Como lo haces con todo lo que te tiene al límite.

-Gracias-dijo bajando la escalera que los llevaría a la zona de donación de sangre.


	12. Chapter 12

Dalton. Sus días en la Academia eran más amables, menos duros. No tan del demonio como cuando tiene a su mejor amigo en estado de coma.

Aún recordaba esos momentos en los que con Hunter hacían travesuras e iban a esconderse en su habitación, dándose abrazos interminables y prometiendo cosas al otro como si realmente fuesen un viejo matrimonio muy bien constituido.

-No es sano-dijo Adam preparando el desayuno. Ya iban tres meses desde el accidente y el rubio decidió quedarse hasta que tuvieran buenas noticias de su primo.

-Lo sé. Pero no tener amigos me facilita las cosas. Puedo estudiar mientras estoy con Hunter en la clínica.

-Te vas a enfermar-replicó sirviendo el café y poniendo tostadas y unos huevos en la mesa.

-Si me sigues alimentando así, claro que voy a enfermar-dijo con una sonrisa y vio un mensaje ingresar a su teléfono-perdón Adam-dijo poniéndose de pie y el rubio tomó el teléfono al ver la impotencia en sus ojos.

-Esto no es justo-dijo leyendo el mensaje que Marley le enviaba.

 _Déjame en paz. Estoy en mi propia batalla, no creas que Hunter es el único que está luchando._

Sebastián lo único que había preguntado era si iría a ver a Hunter, pregunta que hacía todos los días y era respondida igual de mal.

-No te desgastes, ella tendrá que darle explicaciones a Hunter cuando despierte, tu sólo preocupate de ser el alumno estrella de la clase-le dijo rodeando la mesa y abrazandolo, fue en ese momento que lo sintió temblar y a los segundos el llanto que no había soltado en esos tres meses comenzó a embargar al castaño, incluso Adam sintió como sus propias lágrimas bajaban.

Se mantuvieron así algunos minutos, hasta que el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y se separaron, al ver el número contestó de inmediato.

-Habla Sebastián Smythe-dijo escuchando el saludo del otro lado-voy saliendo para allá.

Al minuto siguiente él y Adam salieron a la clínica. Algo había ocurrido con Hunter.

Sin embargo, jamás esperaron encontrar a los padres del rubio y a los suyos en la clínica, exigiendo algo que él no estaba dispuesto a ejecutar.

-Es mi hijo y yo decido lo que se hace-dijo Charlotte ataviada en un ajustado vestido y como nunca agradeció que el médico de cabecera fuese gay.

-Disculpe, señora-se aproximó Sebastián seriamente-quien lo ingresó fui yo y en estos tres meses ninguno se dignó a venir a verlo ¡no fueron capaces de llamar!-dijo furioso y atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Te recuerdo que yo pago la clínica y si mi hijo no va a ser productivo, no le veo razón para alargar su existencia-dijo la mujer como si hablara de una piedra.

-Le diré que ustedes no pagan-dijo el médico seriamente-aunque eso sólo puedo hablarlo con su tutor legal que en este caso es el señor Sebastián Smythe.

-¿Cómo que no pagamos?-dijo ella contrariada.

-Como dije, no es su asunto. Señor Smythe por favor acompáñeme- tanto Sebastián como Adam ingresaron a una oficina donde estaba otro hombre que veía por la ventana.

-Si no me doy vuelta a saludar es porque mi hijo está afuera discutiendo con su ex novio y no me puedo dar el lujo de que arme un escándalo cuando aquí trataremos un tema delicado.

-Lo mejor es no tener ex en nada-dijo Sebastián con una mueca.

-No vivos-dijo suave el hombre y consiguió reconocerlo.

-Señor Hummel-dijo con sorpresa y al instante conectó todo-Kurt-solo eso bastó para acercarse a la ventana y ver cómo el castaño y Anderson se reconciliaban con un abrazo.

-Ellos nunca estarán juntos como antes. Está todo muy dañado.

-Siempre es posible arreglar las cosas-dijo apartándose y sin ver la sonrisa del hombre.

-Señor Hummel-dijo el doctor cediéndole la palabra.

-Bien. Mi muchacho me contó lo que pasó con Hunter-dijo con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra bajo su barbilla-todos los meses junto un dinero para donar a instituciones y así beneficiar a los que más necesitan. Por eso, voy a dar ese dinero para que Hunter se mantenga en buenas condiciones y esperemos pueda recuperarse pronto.

-Cómo sabe-susurro inquieto Sebastián.

-Kurt me contó cómo se rompió el matrimonio de tus padres y los de tu amigo. Conozco a Steven de años y él me había hablado de la familia Clarington, lamento que sólo su hijo sea un buen elemento. Por eso quiero ayudar al chico, porque sé que nadie más lo hará.

-No tengo como pagarle ahora, pero…

-No, muchacho. Sólo encárgate de devolver este favor que la vida te da.

-Lo haré-respondió mostrando su mano para que Burt la estrechara, pero él lo atrajo en un abrazo fuerte.

-Ya entiendo por qué le gustas-dijo antes de separarse y Sebastián se sonrojo. No preguntaría lo obvio.

-Bien. Debo contarles que tengo buenas noticias sobre Hunter-dijo el médico.

-Díganos-habló Adam y fue ese el momento en que Sebastián noto que su amigo había estado coqueteando con el doctor, rodó los ojos y noto que al igual que Hunter, su primo no perdía oportunidad.

-Hunter despertó-definitivamente la segunda mejor noticia del día.


	13. Chapter 13

Cher. Su maldito gato tenía miedo y él lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlo entre sus brazos mientras soportaba los arañazos.

A su alrededor volaban toda clase de objetos, todo cortesía de Hunter y su depresión por Marley, pero sólo se decidió a hacer algo cuando el violín que le regalarán a los 9 años se vio en manos del rubio.

-¡Hunter!-se lanzó sobre su amigo, Cher salió corriendo en cuanto lo puso en el suelo y en unos segundos se vio enfrascado en una pelea que no sabía si ganaría-solo suéltalo-dijo molesto y vio algo que no había notado hasta entonces-Hunter-dijo perplejo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Se mantuvo forcejeando contra el cuerpo de Sebastián por unos segundos y luego se rindió. El castaño había visto lo que pasaba por sus ojos.

-Tienes el corazón roto-susurro en su oído y lo siguiente fue Hunter llorando en su pecho mientras se sentaban en el suelo de la habitación.

El violín había caído a un lado, se había roto con el golpe, pero ya no le importaba como hace unos minutos. Su mejor amigo tenía el corazón roto, porque Marley no le quería hablar debido a que quedó con una distorsión en su voz por la presión que ejerció el brazo del rubio al momento del accidente, mismo brazo que se había partido y que al rubio no le importaba.

-Tranquilo-susurró acariciando su cabello y notando como lentamente se calmaba, a cada instante el llanto bajaba de intensidad y los espasmos eran menos violentos. Cuando pasaron unos 15 minutos se dio cuenta de que Hunter estaba dormido en sus brazos.

Aunque se preguntaba qué era más terrible. Si el rechazo de Marley o el de sus padres. De eso último suponía que esperaba algo así, que ellos no lo quisieran por ser _inútil_. No podía dejarlo solo, Hunter definitivamente tenía que ir a vivir con él.

Fue con ese pensamiento que lo tomó en brazos y dejó en la cama, en cuanto lo deposito escucho el timbre, pasaban de las 10 de la noche ¿quién vendría tan tarde?

-Cher-llamó al gato que volvía a ingresar a la habitación-cuidalo y me avisas si despierta-Con un maullido se dio por escuchado. Por lo que caminó descalzo hasta la puerta, una vez la abrió sintió que el alma se le iba al piso.

-Qué quieres-dijo molesto y cerrando la puerta tras de si. No quería pelear, pero si eso ocurría que fuera lejos de los oídos de Hunter.

-Quiero que te alejes de Kurt-dijo Blaine demasiado arreglado para estar ahí por casualidad.

-Hummel y yo no hemos hablado desde el día del accidente de Marley y Hunter. Así que no sé de qué hablas.

El moreno lo miró sin comprender.

-Habla todos los días con un tal Sebastián.

-Tengo un amigo imaginario llamado Ron. Creo que Hummel puede tener a su Sebastián imaginario ¿no?

-No te hagas el gracioso-dijo empuñando las manos y avanzando un paso hacia el castaño.

-No lo hago. Sólo te digo que no encontrarás a Kurt hablando conmigo.

-Me espera en el restaurante. Tenemos una cita.

-Y yo tengo a la mía ahí dentro. Sólo arruinas las cosas Anderson-dijo abriendo la puerta-adiós-murmuró en cuanto cerró.

Sin embargo cuando caminaba a su habitación sintió que su teléfono vibraba, era un mensaje y no sabía si quería contestar.

 _Tengo una cita, pero no quiero asistir. ¿Me salvas?_

Kurt le enviaba varios mensajes todos los días y él jamás respondía ¿qué lo hacía pensar que ahora iría tras él? Hunter lo necesitaba más que nadie, no le fallaria.

Lo siguiente fue meterse en la cama y acomodar lo mejor posible a Hunter y su yeso. A los segundos el rubio lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

-Te amo Sebastián-susurro entre sueños.

-Y yo a ti Hunter-respondió cerrando los ojos cuando Cher se acomodada entre ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

Lo siguiente tenía que calificar como lo más bizarro que había sucedido en toda su miserable vida. Respiro agitado y en lugar de apartarse paseó sus manos por el abdomen de Hunter.

-No-susurro en un momento de lucidez, pero sus labios nuevamente fueron atrapados por los de Hunter y cualquier indicio de cordura se fue a la mierda.

Sin embargo, Cher no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Y por tercera vez en todos esos minutos lo rasguño, pero esta vez fue en el rostro.

-¡Cher!-grito furioso y se levantó para tomarlo y dejarlo fuera de la habitación. Respiro tratando de calmarse, es por eso que demoró en voltear, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con el cuerpo de Hunter, quien lo miraba con lujuria y coquetería ¿en qué minuto habían llegado a eso?

-Tu empezaste-susurro el rubio besando su cuello y poniendo su mano sin yeso en su cadera.

-Soñaba-murmuró sintiéndose excitado y sin saber si llegaría más lejos con el rubio.

-Aja-dijo pegándolo a él y moviéndose hasta volver a la cama.

-Hunter-dijo viéndolo a los ojos y recostandose al lado de su mejor amigo-dudo que quieras ir más lejos-murmuró cuando el rubio tomó una de sus manos y la puso en su entrepierna.

-¿Estás seguro?-solo eso bastó para mandar a la mierda cualquier pensamiento que le prohibiera continuar y se vio besando a Hunter con necesidad, lentamente iniciaron un vaivén con sus cuerpos y ambos estuvieron completamente excitados, fue el momento en que Sebastián quitó toda prenda de sus cuerpos, dispuesto a avanzar a algo más.

-Ambos sabemos que esto es…-intentaba aclarar el castaño.

-No lo hagas Smythe. No necesitamos aclarar ni razones para hacerlo-dijo tomando sus labios y buscando nublar cualquier pensamiento que detuviera todo eso, sin embargo, sonó el timbre. Al inicio sólo lo ignoraron, pero cuando sintieron una llave abriendo la puerta principal se separaron de golpe y Sebastián se puso un pantalón, justo en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-Sebastián-ambos se miraron y Hunter sólo suspiro recostandose en la cama.

-Lo odio. Te juro que lo hago y no sólo por esto-dijo el rubio.

-Iré a ver qué quiere-dijo caminando a la puerta y saliendo a la sala del departamento, cerró tras de sí.

-Sebastian, disculpa ¿estás ocupado con alguien más?-dijo viendo su cabello revuelto, algunas marcas en su cuello y sintiéndose muy incómodo.

-Estábamos en algo. Pero por-iba diciendo cuando se fijó bien en el rostro de Kurt.

-Salí corriendo, yo…-bajo la mirada y por primera vez no supo cómo sentirse respecto a lo que le ocurría al ojiazul.

-Dame un minuto-susurro sin tener mayor reacción sobre el moretón que lentamente se oscurecía en el pómulo izquierdo del castaño.

Se internó en su habitación y vio a Hunter moviendo su mano bajo las sábanas.

-Este deberías ser tú-decía agitado y Sebastián se acercó dándole un beso casto. Al instante el rubio supo que algo malo sucedía.

-Al parecer Anderson golpeó a Hummel. Tiene el rostro con un moretón. Le dije que me esperará-hizo una mueca y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Me quedaré aquí. No haré ruido. Sólo te pido que te lo lleves y si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme-dijo saliendo de la cama y besando una de sus mejillas-lo mejor es que te des una ducha, te vistas y le invites un café. Luego me bañare y comeré algo.

-Gracias Hunter.

-Hazlo-y así fue como en menos de diez minutos salía del baño y se vestía con una camisa cuadrille de tonos rojos, sus converse de igual color y un jeans negro gastado. Se peino con rapidez y salió de allí. Hunter se había vuelto a dormir.

-Disculpa la demora-dijo encontrándose con que Kurt acariciaba a Cher mientras este dormía sobre sus piernas.

-Sebastian, no quiero molestar, entiendo…

-Él entiende-dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

-Arruine tu cita, si no quiere volver a verte ya sabes a quien culpar-dijo al momento que Sebastián abría la puerta para que salieran.

-En ningún caso me dejará de ver. No por nada hemos pasado por tanto juntos. Además, él entiende la situación y me tiene paciencia-dijo caminando al ascensor.

-Oh. Eso es bueno. Me alegro por ustedes-susurro decepcionado.

-Gracias. Ahora, vamos por un café y me cuentas qué pasó o nos vamos a la policía y ponemos la denuncia. A mi parecer deberíamos hacer eso.

Y de ese modo empezaría su desencanto por Kurt Hummel.


End file.
